Shadow
by CatBlack400
Summary: Kagome lives on the streets. She wants 2 4get her past so she cuts herself off from everything. Including her amazing talent, her voice. Can her new friends and Sesshoumaru help her to find her voice? eventual SesshomaruKagome
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

**Kagome lives on the streets of Toronto, she has been there so long she has almost forgotten her past. Almost. She has night terrors. Flashes of the past she doesn't want to remember. To forget her past she detaches herself off from her memories, from her emotions and from her music. She has done this for so long she has forgot herself. She becomes a shadow. Then she meets other street kids, each with a tale of grace and despair. Each of whom help to unlock one of her emotions. Then she meets one street kid's brother that wears a mask so much like what she became. Can he unlock the most important emotion of all? Love. And will he be able to help kagome find herself and with it her voice? Eventual Sesshoumaru/Kagome, little Sango/Miroku, Kohaku/Rin, Inuyasha/Kikyo, Kouga/Ayame, **

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Inu Yasha or anything related to it. This fanfic was inspired by the series, and song lyrics (mostly evanescence).**

**A/N I do realize after I wrote the summary it reminds me of Raise Your Voice, this fanfic however, is NOT related to it. I get all my ideas for this fanfic from song lyrics.**

**A/N2 I NEED A BETA READER!**

**Special Thanks go out to MissShay, the brilliant auther of Underneath her Mask. This is a great story, you must read it! EVERYONE must read it! anyway I'm degressing, she gave me some great advice for writing fanfiction, so thank you, this first chapter goes out to you!**

**Chapter 1**

_Damn, it's cold. Then again I'm always cold. That's expected when you are living on the streets. I have been on the streets for years and I can never remember being warm. _I sink into my oversized black clothing for warmth and try to get out of sight_. I don't like people. I don't want them to know me and I don't want to know them. Not because I'm afraid of getting hurt though, I never feel anything except cold or hungry. I am just a shadow after all. That's what everyone calls me. Shadow. I like it, no one notices a shadow… or at least most people don't._

"KIKYO! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE YOU BITCH!"

_What was that?_

"Hey I said get back here and let me loose, are you deaf now as well as insane? COME HERE!"

_It's that man with grey hair, is he talking to me?_ I continue on my, past him, keeping my head down as I do so.

"That's better, now get these fucking thin- hey, your not Kikyo" said the rather loud, rude boy, for I can see now that despite his grey hair he was quite young.

"No, I'm Kagome." I continue looking down as I walk by, not meeting his eyes, if I make eye contact he'll talk to me more.

"HEY get back here, can you help me?" he nods his head over to the side and holds up his right hand "my _girlfriend_ put these cuffs on and I can't get the damn things off.". I can see now that they are handcuffed to a parking meter. _Baka, if he is stupid enough to get chained to a parking meter he probably deserves it._

I continue walking away, then he yelled out "PLEASE! I _reeaaallly _gotta go." When I turn around to ask him where he has to go I see him looking desperate, doing a little dance. A dance that people only do when… oh shit; now I'm **really** not helping him. "I'll give you 5 dollars if you do!"

Crap. I need money, I'm starving. I take a big sigh as I mutter out "_fine, _I'll help you"

"Great!" he sighs with relief "go to that pay phone over there and call the number I give you"

"With what money?"

"here" he sighed "25 cents now to make the call, you will get the rest after the cuffs are off."

_Ah, yeah right, like he will pay me after he is already freed. _"Not good enough" I reply shortly.

"Yeah well you want the money so it will have to be _good enough_" he sneered.

_Jerk. _"Baka,_ I_ can get money elsewhere, but something tells me _you_ can't get help elsewhere" I look around and confirm that no one else is around "besides, I get the feeling you cant wait for much longer."

He blushed bright red, turned around and said "Keh, fine here" he dug in his pockets and counted out the money. As he did so I looked around and noticed that the parking meter he was attached to was open. _So **that's** how he got all that loose change I see him counting out._

"**THIEF!"**_ No wonder his girlfriend did this to him!_

"WHERE!" he exclaimed, looking around frantically.

"YOU!"

"WHAT!" he screamed "I am not!"

"oh really, then mind explaining the situation?"

"WHAT SITUATION!"

I look pointedly at the parking meter, he turns around and says "Oh, that, I didn't do that, it was like this before"

"Sure, then how did u get all that small change?"

"I, um kind of collected it from people who owe me money."

"So you're a drug dealer? That is _sooo _much better!"

"NO I FOUGHT SOME PUNKS IN A FIGHT AND WON THE MONEY!"

"that's still not much better."

"Well who asked you?" he shoves the money at me. "NOW GO!" How rude! _Wait, I have to **call **someone? Great more _**people.**

sigh, "fine I'll help you, hang on" I bend down and take out my handy hairpin, my wavy, black hair coming loose as I do. _I'll just unlock the damn thing, I've picked tougher locks._

"HEY! What are you …"

click "doing? Just what I was paid for, I didn't want to talk to any friend of _yours."_

End of First Chapter

A/N Ahh, the first chapter of my first ever fanfic! Not as good as I would of liked but at least I'm trying, right?

**Chapter 2**

_I wonder sometimes, if I am a shadow, then there must be something more to Kagome that casts this shadow. I like that thought. What I want to know is where the part of me that casts this shadow is. Will I ever find Kagome by observing the world from my dark world of shadows? Doubtfully, but can I bring myself to stand in the light? If I do stand in the light will I disappear? like shadows do without their counter parts to keep them from being assimilated? It's too risk. I'll just stick to the cold, dark, shadow world I know, after all, I'm used to the cold… _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**

**Kagome lives on the streets of Toronto, she has been there so long she has almost forgotten her past. Almost. She has night terrors. Flashes of the past she doesn't want to remember. To forget her past she detaches herself off from her memories, from her emotions and from her music. She has done this for so long she has forgot herself. She becomes a shadow. Then she meets other street kids, each with a tale of grace and despair. Each of whom help to unlock one of her emotions. Then she meets one street kid's brother that wears a mask so much like what she became. Can he unlock the most important emotion of all? Love. And will he be able to help kagome find herself and with it her voice? Eventual Sesshoumaru/Kagome, little Sango/Miroku, Kohaku/Rin, Inuyasha/Kikyo, Kouga/Ayame, **

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Inu Yasha or anything related to it. This fanfic was inspired by the series, and song lyrics (mostly evanescence).**

**A/N I STILL NEED A BETA READER! Keep in mind that being a beta reader comes with perks, for one you get to read the next chapter as soon as it is written. Two the sooner my work has been checked and I am happy with the results the sooner I can post it for everyone else and start working on the next chapter. So you see being my beta is in the best interest for everyone who likes my fanfic. So send me an email if you are interested in being my beta and I will send you my next chapter in a response email. I will wait a few days and if you do not send back a copy with notes and suggestions and comments I will have to pay my sister $10 to be my beta, I can not afford this for much longer so I hope to god I get a beta reader soon and they send back the above mentioned. So to summarize; Beta Readers Good!**

**Chapter 2**

_I wonder sometimes, if I am a shadow, then there must be something more to Kagome that casts this shadow. I like that thought. What I want to know is where the part of me that casts this shadow is. Will I ever find Kagome by observing the world from my dark world of shadows? Doubtfully, but can I bring myself to stand in the light? If I do stand in the light will I disappear? like shadows do without their counter parts to keep them from being assimilated? It's too risky. I'll just stick to the cold, dark, shadow world I know; after all, I'm used to the cold… _

But at the moment I am **freezing!** I need to get out of the cold, by any means necessary. Even if I must suffer being seen in public, I must get warmer, I'll freeze if I stay out any longer.

I shuffle along shrinking as far into my jacket and hoody as I can. I look around looking for somewhere I can go.

Then I see it; the coffee shop. Perfect. If you buy something here you can stay and get warm, but only as long as the product lasts. I have become increasingly better at showing restraint by resisting the delicious aroma and sipping my coffee slowly.

I go into the overcrowded coffee shop and make my way to the counter to get my coffee. I order the cheapest item on the menu and count out my change from that white haired kid from earlier. The cashier waits a bit impatiently, she doesn't even count out the money to see if it is the correct amount. Which it isn't; I cheat by taking an exaggerated time and occasionally counting air, they never notice.

I take my coffee and look around for a seat. I see one and begin to walk over until I hear a familiar and all to unwelcome voice from behind me. "Hey Bitch!" I turn around and see the white haired kid. _Great. Just what I needed…_

"Inu Yasha what the hell! Be nice to her!" a girl with a high, long ponytail exclaims as she glares at 'Inu Yasha' from across the table.

"Yes Inu Yasha, you should listen to Sango and be more polite to such a fine young lady" says a dark haired boy as he gets up and starts to walk towards me. He takes my free hand in his and smoothly asks "do you want to get laid?"

I look at him blankly till my mind clicks. I tear my hand away and throw my coffee at him in a show of released, concentrated rage. The rage that flowed through my body left me shaking and glaring at the suddenly very scared, very wet, very _dirty_ boy.

I see the girl named Sango rush over from the corner of my eye. She looks angry, very angry. My anger disappears and I flinch and retreat into my shell of clothing and shield my face with my arms and wait for the blow.

I hear a slap but I feel no pain… I take a peek from my clothes and arms to see a pissed Sango standing over the dirty boy on the ground. "MIROKU YOU PERVERT! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT! SERVES YOU RIGHT!"

I blink stupidly as she turns to me. "I'm sorry about my friends behaviour, my name is Sango."

"I'm Kagome" I absently say as I relax and pull out of my makeshift shell.

"Nice to meet you Kagome. Sorry about your coffee, Miroku will pay for another one."

"WHAT" comes from the boy still on the floor " she purposely pours her coffee on me and now I have to replace it? now that's hardly fair Sango."

"Its perfectly fair Miroku, you were asking for it."

"Yes Miroku, you should listen to Sango and be more polite to such a fine young lady" quipped Inu Yasha in a mocking tone.

"You started it Inu Yasha!"

"What? How?"

"You called Kagome a bitch, why did you anyways?"

"Cause she charged me five fucking bucks to free me from that fucking parking meter!"

"So? Its not her fault she is much better at making business deals than you!" she turns to me and drags me over to their booth. "Miroku go get Kagome her coffee"

"Yes my lovely goddess Sango" Miroku elaborately bows and walks over to the counter.

"Ignore him" states Sango as he walks away "or you could try violence to shut him up. That's the other option, and it is **much** more effective"

A/N well that's the end of the second chapter. I hoped you liked it as much as the first! By the way I am sooo happy with the reviews! Yeah! glomps reviewers I love you all! After the great response to this fic I had unfounded hopes for my second fic… only one review so far, im depressed… I open my heart, splatter it over the internet, and only one review…  I'm just gonna go cry now. I would really like it if you people checked out my second story and review it. I might update faster if I am not quite so depressed… Anyhowzit. Thank you so much for reviewing! Keep it up and I will try to update faster, kk? Great! Here are the review responses! (by the way I do the responses with the name, the review message, and then the response!)

Review Response

Darkmiko66: Very nice...you got a fan here.

Yeah! Hear that people! I have a fan! Yes! My very first reviewer and very first fan! From now on u r my favourite reviewer!

LocketzVC: wow, i love this story! i think it has a wonderful theme to it. i cant wait to read your next chapter!  
Ney ney

I'm so glad to hear you like my story's theme! Thank you to evanescence for writing songs that trigger my imagination (I listen to their songs as I write the chapters for this story!)

Sakidrunkentears: Its very good! I was wondering if Inuyasha is still a half demon or is he a human? But anyways it was really good you should right more! SOON! VERY SOON! O.O

WOW good question… this took a really long time to think about. On one hand the demon sesshoumaru has all these character animal like tendencies that would be fun to mess around with (not to mention a tail!) but alas, it would not fit with my story, so inu yasha and sesshoumaru are humans in this fic. I do plan on making a sesshoumaru demon fic later on though, but not for awhile.

LynGreenTea: write more soon  
real soon

I plan to update regularly, so you can relax a little. Just keep sending in reviews and you have nothing to worry about!

Kagome21: Bravo! Update soon, itz dark itz great.

if you like the darkness in it now, wait till I start revealing her past! Now **that** is gonna be some real dark shit.

Lass: COOL, it's a really good start. I hope the rest of your story is as good as this chapter, bacause if that's the case, I'm sure I'm going to LOVE it! So keep up the good work and please update soon!

Ahh, thank you so much I will make my greatest effort into keeping up the quality and style of my writing throughout this fanfic.

Midnight Walker: Please update soon! Im feeling it!

Toodles!

Much Love, Midnight Walker

Yeah! I'm so glad you are enjoying my story so much!

KuRoxTeNsHi: plz update!

lol I love all reviews, even if they are only 2 words. Keep reviewing please!

Sesshie's Black Dominatrix: HI!  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WRITE MORE A.S.A.P.!THANK YOU!  
:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

lmof! Holy shit I **_Love _**your penname! I want it! I want to be Sesshie's Dominatrix! 

Chapter 3

_Friends, can a shadow have friends? I hope they can; which is strange. Up till now I have never felt the need to even speak with anyone, now all of the sudden I feel myself get pulled in. I look at the people around me and I long to be like them so much I ache inside. I want to speak, to be heard, and to be acknowledged. I want to laugh, to be happy, and to be accepted. I want to sing, to be understood, to be myself. Even if it was for a moment I could die in satisfaction that I have felt life, that I have felt life pulse through my veins, that I have felt that pulse and let it loose. I want to sing so bad my lungs are **painfully** pushing against my ribcage in my effort to keep the music inside._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**

**Kagome lives on the streets of Toronto, she has been there so long she has almost forgotten her past. Almost. She has night terrors. Flashes of the past she doesn't want to remember. To forget her past she detaches herself off from her memories, from her emotions and from her music. She has done this for so long she has forgot herself. She becomes a shadow. Then she meets other street kids, each with a tale of grace and despair. Each of whom help to unlock one of her emotions. Then she meets one street kid's brother that wears a mask so much like what she became. Can he unlock the most important emotion of all? Love. And will he be able to help Kagome find herself and with it her voice? Eventual Sesshoumaru/Kagome, little Sango/Miroku, Kohaku/Rin, Inuyasha/Kikyo, Kouga/Ayame, **

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Inu Yasha or anything related to it. This fanfic was inspired by the series, and song lyrics (mostly evanescence).**

A/N Sorry for not updating as quickly as I did before. I no longer have as much free time as I used to as I now have a boyfriend who I spend most of my free time with :D So I wont be able to update as often as I originally hoped but will still try to update on a regular basis, I will try for once every two weeks, kk? Well anyways, onto the third chapter.

Chapter 3

_Friends, can a shadow have friends? I hope they can; which is strange. Up till now I have never felt the need to even speak with anyone, now all of the sudden I feel myself get pulled in. I look at the people around me and I long to be like them so much I ache inside. I want to speak, to be heard, and to be acknowledged. I want to laugh, to be happy, and to be accepted. I want to sing, to be understood, to be myself; Even if it was for a moment I could die in satisfaction that I have felt life, that I have felt life pulse through my veins, that I have felt that pulse and let it loose. I want to sing so bad my lungs are **painfully** pushing against my ribcage in my effort to keep the music inside._

Instead I sit on a wall by the sidewalk and play my guitar. I let some of the music flow through me and to the ears of anyone who cares to listen. I don't really care if they do or not; I just like to play. That and the money I find in my guitar case.

After every 'performance' I look through my guitar case and I find change, lots of change. After a while I discovered that people passing put money in there.

I didn't notice before because I was always absorbed in my music. Whenever I let the music out I float away with it; I'm afraid sometimes that I will float so far away I won't be able to find my body. That's why I only let out some of the music.

I am torn away from my thoughts and music by the ache in my stomach. I have to eat something, I hope I have enough money.

I slide off the wall and crouch beside my guitar case, placing my guitar gently beside it. I sift through my old clothes I store in my guitar case and look for money, I eventually count out the money I need for a coffee and fries; Thank god! I am starving, I wonder if my friends will be there?

I take out the small piece of paper which contains Miroku's cell phone number; he was the only one of my new friends with a phone number. For, like me, they also lived on the streets.

How did Miroku get a cell phone anyhow? Oh well, it doesn't matter. What matters is that I now have someone to call if I ever want to talk, but I'm afraid to call. What if it was just a dream?

It didn't seem like a dream though…

Then maybe it was a prank? Maybe they gave me a wrong number? It wouldn't be the worst thing someone has done to me. But it would hurt more than I could bear false kindness stings more than insults; I speak from experience.

Still, even with the 'what ifs' I cannot crush this hope inside me… I long for a friend so hard it feels like a clamp on my chest. I have to call.

But not now; now is time for coffee and fries.

I carefully put my guitar in its case and arrange the clothes around it. I sling it over my back and put my black back pack over it. Everything I own is black.

I walk to a McDonalds and get a small order of fries which is all I can afford. I turn around and as I scope out a seat a small shadow appears to my left, but it disappears soon; with my fries!

I frantically look around until I see the shadow clearly, a small little thing with a dirty green jacket. I rush over and snatch back my fries. I look down at the dirty thief, which no longer looks like a dirty thief.

He is a small child with big green watery eyes. He looks scared; scared of me. I look down at the cowering small child and feel something weigh down in my stomach, it feels like a stone.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" cries the little child, tears running down his cheeks and hopping from one foot to the other.

The feeling gets worse. Something starts to grip my stomach, twisting it. I shove my fries at the kid who stops crying and walk away. Maybe I can eat tomorrow.

A/N sorry, I sorta wasn't in a properly depressed mood when I wrote this so it might not be up to depressing standards. Blame my boyfriend. :P I would dump him since it will help writing fanfics but he is _way_ to cute!

review responses

STRANGER IN A CROWD  
2005-11-03  
ch 2, signed

IM HOOKED. SO FAR YOUR STORY IS REALLY GOOD AND I CAN'T WAIT TO READ YOUR NEXT CHAPTER. I'VE READ SO MANY FANFICS AND FINALLY DECIDED I SHOULD WRITE ONE MYSELF SO I HOPE MINE CAN BE AS GOOD AS YOURS.

I can't wait to read your story! I'm sure it's gonna be great! Especially if you read as many fanfics as you said you have, reading comes beefore writing in my books. If you read alot of good quality stuff then you should be able to write good quality stuff. So I'm positive you will do great! And may I say how COOL it is to have someone say that they want to write something as good as mine? I am so honoured! Thank you so much! you are soo sweet! 

LynGreenTea  
2005-11-03  
ch 2, signed he he  
write more soon  
real soon  
write more :pwill do!

thanks to my two new beta readers I have already been able to start writing my fourth and fifthchapters!

Sesshie's Black Dominatrix  
2005-11-04  
ch 2, signed yeah!  
i love love love love people who update so so so so fast  
i could just huge you!  
so keep up the good work and please please please please  
write more A.S.A.P.!  
!  
thank you so so so so much for giving me something great great great great story to read in my time of need!  
thank you!  
:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

eh heh, yeah, about me updating so quickly, only reason for it was that i hurt my foot and couldn't do much considering I couldn't walk. So I did something fun and productive and didn't have to walk! But now my foot is better and I have anew boyfriend so it's not likelyI will be able to update as quickly, but i will try! sorry it was so late this time. And I am soglad to hear you enjoy reading my story!

darkmiko66  
2005-11-04  
ch 2, signed yay...i feel special..lolz o.O  
anywayz..great chapter. And what's the age of the characters?

not so quick to review this time hmmm? poke,poke lol anyhow, the ages of the characters are still unknown, but i do plan on mentioning the ages later on, so bear with me, kk? It is a key part in the past of the characters so I can't divulge that information yet.

Kagome21  
2005-11-04  
ch 2, signed

Kool, so how old is Kagome? I luv ur dark, dark smmery...they're awesome. Update soon!

popular question, however I cannot answer it as of yet, it will come up in later chapters though. Oh and love the dark summaries huh? how do you like the dark summary for chapter 4 at the bottom of the page? I don't think it quite goes with the pattern, and since you seem to like them so muchI figured you are the best one to ask. So please give me your opinion? 

Flames  
2005-11-04  
ch 2, anon. I could try to be beta reader since I don't do anything on Saturdays, Sundays, Mondays, and Wensdays. I don't work anymore and I only have to go to college. So I can try if you want me to. If I get the internship that I applied for then I might not be able to do any reading for about a week in January. I like to correct things, but I'm not good at notes. Well, I got to go I'm on a time limit. Have a good day, Ashley aka Flames.

Yeah! a beta reader, finally! I am so gratefull! From now on I will try to get my updates to you before Wednesday so you can spend more time with them, they need work... I greatly appreciate you being my beta and any time you can spend on correcting my work will be great! good luck on the internship! and tell me if you get it so I can remember to not bother you with correcting my work; from what I hear internships are alot of hard work. Well anyways, Thank you so much!

LocketzVC  
2005-11-05  
ch 2, signed Great chapter! cant wait for the next one!  
Ney ney

sorry this chapter was late getting up, hope you liked it!

Midnight Faerie  
2005-11-05  
ch 2, reply 

Nice... I love it and you NEED to update soon... get Sesshomaru in it soon...  
Midnight Faerie

once again i apologize for getting this chapter out so late, Sesshomaru will be introduced in a few more chapters.

Panther  
2005-11-05  
ch 2, anon. hello i like ur story it has a good plot i cant wate for the next chs i am also intrested in the beta reader job i love to read im on ff 24/7 and if i get this job i promise to inform you right away with my opinis and corrects respond soon please and thankyou

Yeah! a second beta reader, now I have 2! thanks for beta reading for me! I really apreciate (and need)all the help I can get.

Tohru-Uotani-Hanajima  
2005-11-13  
ch 2, reply oh update soon!

hope you enjoyed the chapter! sorry it was so late getting out.

A/N warning, scene containing violence ahead

Chapter 4

_I watch as a young girl drops beside me, blood and tears dripping down her face. She looks at me and her twisted face dons a small, reassuring smile. But her smile doesn't reach her bright blue eyes which stay filled with pain and tears. And fear. Fear for me. She gasps and collapses, her eyes closing. No… I look at her all night, listening to her laboured breathing, listening for her next breath. I listen to her breathing for what seems like only a moment but can tell by the now rising sun, was really several hours. I listen for another gasp of breath from my sister; a gasp that never comes. I hold my own breath, hold it until I choke. And scream._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary**

**Kagome lives on the streets of Toronto, she has been there so long she has almost forgotten her past. Almost. She has night terrors. Flashes of the past she doesn't want to remember. To forget her past she detaches herself off from her memories, from her emotions and from her music. She has done this for so long she has forgot herself. She becomes a shadow. Then she meets other street kids, each with a tale of grace and despair. Each of whom help to unlock one of her emotions. Then she meets one street kid's brother that wears a mask so much like what she became. Can he unlock the most important emotion of all? Love. And will he be able to help Kagome find herself and with it her voice? Eventual Sesshoumaru/Kagome, little Sango/Miroku, Kohaku/Rin, Inuyasha/Kikyo, Kouga/Ayame, **

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Inu Yasha or anything related to it. This fanfic was inspired by the series, and song lyrics (mostly evanescence).**

A/N Sorry for not updating, I was planning on updating quicker but I have preoccupied lately forum playing on my friend's website trying to gain gill oh, its a forum on the final fantasy games, it still needs some work but when it is finally complete it is going to be way better, I know because I am helping them another reason why this has taken so long... but we need more people! so anyone who joins the site www.tacticsX.vze pms (pm private message) a site administrater like seige and says Trillow sent them will get extra 500 gil and if they pm me (im Trillow) and leave their email then I will give them the next chapters a week before I post them here (no you don't have to beta read or send reply) go to the site!

A/N warning, scene containing violence ahead

Chapter 4

_I watch as a young girl of 14 drops beside me, blood and tears dripping down her face. She looks at me and her twisted face dons a small, reassuring smile. But her smile doesn't reach her bright blue eyes which stay filled with pain and tears. And fear. Fear for me. She gasps and collapses, her eyes closing. No… I look at her all night, listening to her laboured breathing, listening for her next breath. I listen to her breathing for what seems like only a moment but can tell by the now rising sun, was really several hours. I listen for another gasp of breath from my sister; a gasp that never comes. I hold my own breath, hold it until I choke. And scream._

I wake up screaming and continue till my voice is hoarse and I curl up into myself, crying. I hate sleeping. Whenever I sleep the night terrors come. Visions of my past that I wish I could erase from existence.

No, I would not erase my sister... The girl who died protecting me from my father Onigumo. I loved my brave, big sister, Angel. I would never wish her existence to have disapeared. Onigumo on the other hand.

Oh I have many, many fantasies of his demise. When next I see him I will rip out his intestines and hang him from a balcony with them. Or cut out his stomach and pour the acid from it over his face and watch as his haunting face is burned off. Or my favourite, skin him alive. Oh how I will relish carefully peeling of his skin and hearing his normally smooth voice cracking and becoming hoarse from his cries.

These are my fantasies, and do not think that he does not deserve what he will get. He is sick.

He didn't use to be sick... He use to be a happy, kind, caring and nurturing father; till my Mother had an episode that is... My Mother was schizophrenic. She was diagnosed before I was born and had many episodes all serious but she always kept control, never let it control her life.

Then one day she had an episode where I looked like a demon and thought I was going to attak her, I remember me coming into the livingroom to show her what I had learned to play on her guitar. When she turned around she screamed running off to the kitchen and told me to go away, but why? What did I do? I was only six at the time so I did not understand what was happening.

So I followed her, when I came upon her brandishing a knife and warily waving it in front of her as if to ward something off. "Go away demon and leave me be!" she cried.

I just stared at her and started to walk toward her when something pulled me back. I fell behind someone, Angel! She must of heard my Mommy screaming and came down to fix it!

My sister looked at me and told me to go call Daddy at work, that the number was written on the phone and as she gave me a reassuriing smile turned to Mommy and started to advance. I skipped off to the phone to call Daddy with a smile on my face knowing that now Angel was here everything would be fine. As I was talking to Daddy I heard Mommy scream from the Kitchen and a loud crash, my Daddy must have heard to for he said "be good girl Kagome and stay put and I will be right there!"

So I sat on the couch beside the phone to wait, I wanted to see what had happened and what the crash was but I was a good girl so I stayed put like Daddy had said to.

I waited for a long time and was really bored but I remained still.

What seemed like hours later Daddy finally arrived! I smiled and ran to meet him at the door and jumped right into him. Normally he would pick me up and hug me while spinning around a few times, but today was different. Today he just removed me from his middle and asked where Mommy and Angel were. I promptly dragged him into the kitchen.

When I got there Angel was in Mommy's arms. Mommy was holding her, stroking her hair and saying "Sorry. Sorry sweety, I'm so sorry!" over and over again and Angel was lying down in her arms saying "I'm okay Mom, it's not deep. I'll live. It's not your fault it was the episode that did this."

"What happened?" my Daddy asked

"Gumo! Honey, I thought Angel and Kagome were demons! I stabbed Angel with a knife!"

"It's not that bad Dad, see?" Angel lifted her arm which had a cut and lots of red liquid coming from it.

"Cool! What's that red stuff coming from your arm Angel? How did you do that? Can you show me?" I exclaimed excitedly but noone paid attention.

"Angel come with me, I am taking you to the emergency room, You might need stiches."

"I'm coming too Gumo!"

"Me too!" I cried.

"Honey come with me, Kagome I am dropping you over at Eiko's, you still have overnight things from last time you were there"

"Yeah! Sleepover!" I cried in joy.

While I was at Eiko's I asked my questions to Eiko and she explained to me what that red stuff, blood, was. hehe she couldn't believe that I didn't know! She wanted to know if I had ever scraped my knee, I hadn't. So she then explained everything to me.

Next day my Daddy picked me up and took me home, but only Angel was there. She explained to me that Mommy's episodes were getting out of hand so she had to go somewhere where she could be monitered so she wouldn't hurt herself or anyone else. That didn't make any sense to me, why would Mommy hurt someone? or herself? It didn't make any sense.

Shortly after that day we moved to another house closer to where Mommy now lived and visited her occasionally. Daddy did the most visiting, every day he would visit and Angel would babysit me till he got back. I did not like it when he came back. He would make Angel cry and sometimes he would make her bleed... I didn't like it.

School in my new school was the same as the last one, I made many friends and all my teachers commented how smart I was! I was put in higher grades for certain subjects just like at my old school and all the older girls would fawn over me. I loved it! Life at school was great! My sister liked it too. Everyday after school we would go to the library together and she would do her homework and teach me what she was learning and said what a good smart girl I was!

Everytime we would have to leave though and go back home... I hated home! I wanted to live in the library! Home was too scary when Daddy was around.

Life continued like this for a year. One day Daddy got a phone call in theafternoon as me and Angel got back from the library. He seemed angry, angrier than I had ever seen him before. I went over to him to ask what was wrong and he hit me! He kept on hitting me many times before my sister finally got him of me, when she did he started kicking me as hard as he could, my sister tried to stop him I know she did, but she couldn't.

After awhile I lost conciousness. When I woke I hurt all over and could hear thudding sounds. My Father was knocking Angel around like a rag doll, finally she dropped to the ground beside me, bloody and beaten. She smiled at me and as she did blood spilled from her mouth. I could see pain and fear in her eyes. Fear for me and what the future would bring. Then her eyes softly closed as she passed out from the pain.

My father left us laying on the ground with the sticky blood all around. Whenever I tried to move it would hurt so bad and the blood was like glue keeping me stuck to the floor. So I stayed where I was and tried not to breath to much because the pain it caused was so great.

As I lay I watched Angel as she took slow breaths. It seemed like after every breath she took the next breath would come slower than the one before. It continued to slow as the sun rose and spread its light through the window. Funny, I could of sworn it was still day. Time must have accelerated somehow..

I watched and listened for the next breath carefully... but it didn't come. Angel had stopped breathing. But Eiko had told me that when a person stopped breathing they were dead and thier spirit would grow wings and become an angel that would allow them to fly to heaven.

Angel did not have die though, she was already an angel, her name said so. Why would she leave me? She told me she would never leave! I start screaming, the pain in doing so is so much, but I can't stop myself. I scream and cry till once again I lose conciousness.

When I awoke I was in a hospital. A very nice person came to visit me at the hospital, she was the one who told me that that day when my father got the phone call was the morning after my mother had committed suicide. My father upon hearing this had lost his sanity and took out everything on me and my sister. My sister had not survived like brave little me. She said that it wasn't my fault that my father had done what he did, nor was my mother's death. I know she was lying. She was just saying that to be nice like nice people do.

She asked me what i wanted from the house, that I could have anything. So I made a list:

1. My mother's guitar

2. My sister's pendant

3. My best friend Dizzy the Dinousaur

Yeah I know most little girls liked cutsy stuffed animals but I liked Dizzy. Dinosaurs were big and strong, they could protect you from mean giants like adults.

When the social worker next came she had brought all the things on my list as well as my clothes, which were in a big duffel bag. As soon as I got the guitar I started playing it. One of my arms were broken so it was difficult but I managed somehow. Staying at the hospital was boring. Playing songs passed time and took me away.

Those days I would drift freely. Following my music wherever it took me. Somehow that changed over time. I learned during my stays at various group homes and foster homes that drifting off was dangerous, people would hit you if you didn't listen to them so I always had to make sure I had an ear remain behind with my body. Not doing so meant pain.

Kids at the various homes taght me how to do things like pick locks and to use a knife. They were both my most hated enemies and my most treasured allies. I no longer had any friends. I had no use for friends. Friends were just more people who could hurt you or be hurt. Both situations being unbearable.

All through my life I have always had the dream to live in the library. The library was safe. You could read in absolute silence and escape into the books without fear of someone hurting you if you did. It was also so peacefull. I always felt calm in the library.

Eventually I grew tired of everything and decided I would live in the library. At the age of ten, armed only with my guitar, my backpack of clothes, small hairpins I had hidden in my hair to pick locks and one tricky butterfly knife one kid had given me because she couldn't figure out how to use it. I, however, had learned and in exchange for the knife had done her homework for her.

So anyways, I finally decided to run away and live in the library, and so I did. Every night I break into the library and community center. The center had a pool with showers and a lost and found box. Over the years I survived by taking any black clothing from the lost and found that either fit or were too big (I could grow into it later). I would take showers, soap, shampoo and conditioner from the changeroom of the pool. Every night I would sleep on the soft couches of the library. Every morning before I left I would choose a few books to read during the day. Food was the only thing I can not get.

Now I am 16. Wow, sweet 16, I feel _soo _lucky. This year has not been a "sweet" year. It has been just like any other year I have known in my life since Angel died. Cold, hungry, invisable, lifeless, wanting. Everything I have known since then has been pain. At least Angel found her wings, at least she can fly to where she is loved. She used to dream she would grow wings like a _real _angel, and fly off but she promised she would never leave me behind if she did. Well where are you now Angel? I have been forsaken.

I wrote a song for her, but I don't sing it often. It always makes me cry.

I walk through a graveyard till I come to Angel's grave. It has been 9 years since her death, if she were alive today she would have been 23 years old. In college, safe, and I would of been with her if she had only stayed alive a bit longer. You see, she had cried out during the beating and neighbours had heard her and called in the incidence in the morning, that is how I got found, police had come to investigate, saw the mess through the window, broke in and called an abulance, I was saved but she was already dead so it didn't matter.

Why hadn't those people called earlier? Angel could of been saved, but no. People had to follow the human condition and think only of themselves. They turned off the light and went to sleep, shutting the window so they couldn't hear my sister's cries. What the hell is wrong with people? Screw the "human condition" that is just not right. They think they are better than my father? Hah! They are worse, they know better, they have a concious that they not only choose to ignore but they tie it up and gag it. People disgust me.

A/N Wow, that was a particularly dark fic, bet you all thought it was Rin, right? Wrong! HAH! I love playing people like tha, it is just sooo much fun! Twists are great! Hope you like that last chapter, sorry again for the long wait. Guess who is introduced next chapter? hmmm

Review Responses! Yeah!

darkmiko66 yay! another chappie! can't wait till the next one!

sorry I took so long... I will get the next one out sooner.

inugrldemon

nice chappy get the nxt 1 up...ANYWAYS BYEBYE

two weeks! 1 if you join the site I mentioned and say Trillow sent you.

Midnight Faerie  
I WANT Sesshomaru in Fanfic NOW! throws tantrum like a little kid Update soon... The next chapter seems sad... Who is it?  
Midnight Faerie

hehe be patient, Sesshoumaru is coming up, have to build Kagome's character first so you can see how much she changes after she starts falling in love with Seshoumaru!

LynGreenTea

write more soon  
real soon  
write more

I will try to update sooner next time, once again I apoligize.

Lass  
It's lovely, the story is really coming along great! What was that preview about, though? Please update soon, I want to read your next chapter!

Wow, thanks for the compliment! see these are the reviews I like! hehe keep reviewing and I'll keep posting!

LocketzVC  
loved your chapter, but maybe you could make the chapters a little longer. then it will keep the story going. im also trying to do that with my story that i started. im updating that very soon too. Great new chapter!  
Ney ney

hehe is this chapter long enough? Or should I try for longer? I don't think I am capable of writing long chapters, remember I am new to writing fanfics, this is my first one. Thanks for reviewing! currently I can't review people cuz my computer prevents ALL pop ups, so I can't... stupid computer! die! wait, dont die I need you! AHHHH what have I done? might be awhile till next post, sorry, my computer is tempramental. hehe...

Chapter 5

_I love the park, it is peacefull here, even if it is cold. I can read and no one will bug me. At least I thought no one would. Some snivling little bratt is ruining the peace! I can't stand it when people cry! I can't even stand it when I cry, crying is for the weak and I cannot afford to be weak; only the strong survive. The weak shall perish like the way innocence does. Just like my innocence did._

A/N Don't forget to review! Or to go to www.tacticsX.vze register and pm Seige or Rune and say that Trillow sent you. It is a forum roleplaying site (think mix of final fantasy 7 setting with final fantasy 11 for the online gaming, and you don't even need a console or pay for anything! unless you lose a bet to the administraters like Chiro did hehe check it out its fun!)

Now, do you see that little button in bottom left corner that says review? DO IT!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary**

**Kagome lives on the streets of Toronto, she has been there so long she has almost forgotten her past. Almost. She has night terrors. Flashes of the past she doesn't want to remember. To forget her past she detaches herself off from her memories, from her emotions and from her music. She has done this for so long she has forgot herself. She becomes a shadow. Then she meets other street kids, each with a tale of grace and despair. Each of whom help to unlock one of her emotions. Then she meets one street kid's brother that wears a mask so much like what she became. Can he unlock the most important emotion of all? Love. And will he be able to help Kagome find herself and with it her voice? Eventual Sesshoumaru/Kagome, little Sango/Miroku, Kohaku/Rin, Inuyasha/Kikyo, Kouga/Ayame, **

**Disclaimer :**

**I do not own Inu Yasha or anything related to it. This fanfic was inspired by the series, and song lyrics (mostly evanescence).**

A/N Wow, I am so so sorry faithfull readers... over a month since i have last updated... I didn't even update over March break! Dudes and bras I am so disapointed in myself... I am weak to the temptations of my new favourite anime Naruto and spent the entire march break watching the entire naruto series up to the 176 episode. 25 minutes per episode, that is 73 hours and 20 minutes of Naruto. I am sorry I had no time left over to write fanfics but I am back to writing now, I even started another fanfic based on Naruto!

Chapter 5

_I love the park, it is peacefull here, even if it is cold. I can read and no one will bug me. At least I thought no one would. Some snivling little bratt is ruining the peace! I can't stand it when people cry! I can't even stand it when I cry, crying is for the weak and I cannot afford to be weak; only the strong survive. The weak shall perish like the way innocence does. Just like my innocence did..._

I ignore the little heap of dirty clothing that has the small bratt inside and walk away.

Like I said; I hate the weak and will not acknowlegde those who are weak. I am already too lost in my thoughts to care that much to my surroundings anyways.

"BOOO!" someone abrupty yells right in my ear and I jump away from the assailent arms held up to protect myself when I hear laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA" Inu Yasha no baka is luaghing on the ground "You are such a stupid bitch, how could I have ever mistake _YOU _for _KIKYO_! Kikyo would never act so stupid! KAGOME NO BAKA!"

Wow, dejavu, that was what I was just thinking about him. Minus the Kikyo bit.

"BAKA next time you pull this shit I swear---"

"Wait" huh? oh, that hentai Miroku is here. What did he say again? 'wait?' he wants _ME_ to wait? I take a breath ready to really let both the bakas have it when I hear that sound again... crying. "What is that?"

"What is what? It's just a kid sniveling behind the bushes; just ignore him and he will go away."

BAM! that girl Sango came up behind Inu Yasha and hit him over the head with a baseball bat "Ummmm, where exactly did that baseball bat come from?"

"This? I carry it around everywhere, it is my weapon of choice, and less likely to bring suspicios looks than any other weapon I can think of."

"Not the most ridiculous one she can think of though!" Miroku quips.

"Shut up Miroku!"

huh? "What's the most ridiculous weapon she can think of?"

"A 5 foot boomerang" states Miroku

BAM and there goes the other idiot as Sango efficiantly crashes her boomerang over his head. And what the fuck was he saying about the boomerang?

"It was a present from my father for your information, baka hentai. He gave it to me when we went to australia for vacation. I got classes on how to use it there and since I was so good at it he bought me one."

"Why were you getting classes on how to use a toy?" Inu Yasha asks as he slowly stands back up only to get smashed into the ground again by Sango's bat.

"I know how you like to play with frisbees Inu baka, but centuries ago boomerangs were originally used as weapons and can still be used as weapons today." Sango explains then she gets an evil look on her face and continues "Normally I would be more than happy to demonstrate how effective a weapon it can be but unfortunatly it brings too much attention so I can't, but I will be more than happy to take a raincheck if you wish?"

"BRING IT ON BITCH!" Inu Yasha shouts lunging toward Sango and me untill a little bundle of dirty clothes crashes into Inu Yasha. "What the fuck? get this kid offa me! AHHHH he is biting me! GET THE FUCK OFF!" Inu Yasha reaches behind him and yanks off the kid and holds him up by the back of the baggy clothes "Why the fuck did you do that?"

"Cuz my father told me never to hit girls Baka!" the little boy shouts out, tears pouring down his face, his big green eyes glistening with the tears. Wait a minute I know this kid... He was the one who stole my money a few days ago...

"Inu Yasha do not use such language around a small child" Miruko chastises Inu Yasha.

"I am NOT small! In a few weeks I will be in my double digits!" 10? he is 10? he looks more like seven, maybe eight, but not 10! Then again he also looks malnourished, and malnoutrition generally has the effect of stunting growth. The body just does not have the means to provide adequate nutrients to allow the body to develope properly. That is why children who have grown up without a reasonable amount of food look so much younger than they are. Like this little kid looks...

"Oh, is that so? Then your about old enough to know better than to pick a fight with some one bigger than you..." Inu Yasha threatens, flexing his hand, making it crack menacingly...

/ FLASHBACK\\\

crack, crack, crack My father looms above my sister, cracking his knuckles. She looks up with frightened eyes and begs him "No, Daddy please! I am sorry, please don't!" she frantically scrambles back as far as she can as he advances.

He says nothing, no clues as to what she has done or why he is mad. He just steadily advances, deadly calm as he backs Angel into a corner and she has no where to go... Then he strikes. and punches. and kicks. Till Angel is just a bloody mess on the ground.

When he tired of beating her he stopped and backed off a bit, looking at disgust at the mess that was Angel on the ground. "Get up off your lazy ass woman! Act more responsible for Kagome by cleaning up this mess. You are the woman of this house now and as such need to take your place untill some basturd or other decides to take pity on your rat ugly self and he can take you. I will be ecstatic to be able to wash my hands of your filth!" he snarls nastily "It's a good thing your such a slut already, you won't mind fucking a fat basturd, now will you?"

With that he walked away, chuckling at his own lamn insults and cracking his knuckles. My sister then looked up at me, her big blue eyes glistening with unshed tears and fear.

/ FLASHBACK\\\

Those blue eyes gradually changed to the green ones of that little kid. That same look was in his eyes. In the blink of an eye he was my sister again, helpless in the unyielding grip of my father. "SIT!" BAM in another blink of an eye I grab Sango's bat and hit Inu Yasha hard over the head and rush over to the small child and hug him to my chest. No fucking way I am going to let some basturd baka hurt a child! There is just no fucking way!

"Uhhh Kagome you didn't have to hit Inu Yasha so hard you know... I think he lost conciousness..."

"Kagome I have known Inu Yasha a long time, he would never of physically harmed a child... He may be a little rough and not exactly nice, but he wouldn't of struck that child." Miroku earnestly tried to convince me.

"WHAT! No way, he was trying to KILL me!" that kid exclaims turning around in my arms to look at Miroku and Sango. "You know he would've!" He turns back to me and gives me those big teary eyes again. This time without the fear, but heart-wrenching all the same.

"Don't be ridiculous, I agree with Miroku, Inu Yasha can be a baka, and an occasionally violent one at that, but he would never even think to hurt someone defensless like a small child or Kagome. Now calm down and tell me your name?" Sango offers kindly and calmly. Her voice melts all the tension from the air and I can feel the child relax in my hold.

"Shippou"

"Nice to meet you Shippou, I am Sango, the guy behind me who is about to get hit is Miroku, the guy on the ground is Inu Yasha and the girl holding you is Kagome." I see Miroku behind Sango take a few steps back with an aprehensive look on his face. I am just noticing him now, how did Sango know he was there? "Shippou, you were the one crying behind the bushes before, correct?"

"I was not crying! I was having a nightmare and talking in my sleep, but I was NOT crying!" Shippou shouts out at Sango, new tears running down his face. Sango, Miroku and I all give each other doubtfull looks but we all silently agree to humour him.

"Ok then Shippou, why don't we go get ice cream?" Miroku cheerfully suggests "On Inu Yasha of course" he hastily adds.

"YEAH! ICE CREAM!" shouts shippou, jumping out of my arms and towards Miroku.

"Miroku are you nuts? It's too cold for ice cream!" Sango admolishes, giving Miroku an exasperated look.

"Fine then we will have hot chocolate if you and little Shippou here prefers"

"I do" Sango huffs, walking past Miroku and toward the coffee shop.

"ME TOO!" Shouts Shippou running ahead of Sango.

"HEY! wait for me it was my idea!" but it is too late, Sango and Shippou are already way ahead. Miroku sighs and turns to me. "Well then looks like it is up to us to carry Inu Yasha to the coffee shop, he is paying after all" he smiles playfully.

Am I really desperate enough to carry that basturd baka? Nope. Not ever. I look at Miroku giving him my best 'I don't give a shit' scary look and watching while his pleasent smile turns into a forced, scared smile.

Fully satisfied but retaining my facade I turn around and slowly, calmly, menacingly walk away. _Inu Yasha no baka..._

A/N stupid god damn Inu Yasha... does he annoy only me or does he annoy anyone else? Seriously I am the only Inuy Yasha (the show) fan that dislikes Inu Yasha. I hate Kikyo too but that is more common. Kuoga or Sesshoumaru should have bigger parts and be Kagome's love interest, not that baka... Anywayz, people have not been reviewing, or have reviewed once but not again so i am setting up a viewers poll to determine who reviews the most and reward them. So on with the stats!

3Bowzer 1 review + 2 (for putting me on his/her story alert list)

5LynGreenTea 4 reviews + 1 (for reviewing every chapter at least once)

3inugrldemon 2 reviews + 1 (for putting me on his/her favourites list)

8LocketzVZ 4 reviews + 1 (for reviewing every chapter at least once) + 1 (for putting me on his/her favourites list) + 2 (for putting me on his/her story alert list)

7mimi86 1 review + 2 (for putting me on his/her story alert list) + 4 (for putting me on his/her author alert list)

14darkmiko66 4 reviews + 1 (for reviewing every chapter at least once) + 2 (cuz she was my first reviewr and my first FAN! YEAH!) + (1 x 3) (for every chapter in which he/she was the first to review) + 4 (for putting me on his/her author alert list)

2Lass 2 reviews

2Midnight faerie 2 reviews

1sessluver 1 review

3Panther 1 review (but offered to be my beta reader even though it didnt really work... but she still gets bonus points!) + 2

9Flames 1 review (but she is my beta reader so she deserves extra points : ) ) + 8

2Kagome21 2 reviews

12Sesshie's Black Dominatrix 2 reviews + 1 (for putting me on his/her favourites list) + 2 (for putting me on his/her story alert list) + 3 (for putting me on his/her favourite author list) + 4 (for putting me on his/her author alert list)

2STRANGER IN A CROWD 1 review + (1 x 1) (for every chapter in which he/she was the first to review)

11KagexOokami 1 review + 1 (for putting me on his/her favourites list) + 2 (for putting me on his/her story alert list) + 3 (for putting me on his/her favourite author list) + 4 (for putting me on his/her author alert list)

3Midnight Walker 1 review + 2 (for putting me on his/her story alert list)

1Sakidrunkentears 1 review

Media Miner Reviewers

3SoulsAir 3 reviews

2Megan Consoer 2 reviews

Now what is the point of this? Simple.

1. I want more reviews and recognition

2. I need practice drawing anime

so the 3 top overall scorers get to ask me to draw anything they want from me and I will do my best work. It can be a copy of a picture or something you have in your head but want to put a picture to or something you just think you will enjoy or something difficult to annoy me.

Anything! just tell me what you are thinking of and any details (any details you don't include I will make up) you want. I will then send you these works (and of course post them on media miner with my other pic(s)) so anyone who wishes to do my work can do so. look for them here http/www dot mediaminer dot org/fanart/src.php/a/125813) just take out the spaces and input dots. So far I have 1 in pencil. but I can edit photos in photoshop to colour them in.

I am a very good artist, but still need practice and will enjoy drawing what you people want and I will _really _like more reviews and recognition!

Those who get to chose a pic now are as follows from fanfiction. net darkmiko66, Sesshie's Black Dominatrix, and KagexOokami from mediaminer. org SoulsAir and Megan Consoer. So people what do you want me to draw? Just tell me in the review. I will accept mulitple reviews cuz I am just that conceited. : P So come on people review and recognize and I shall draw for you! Next chance to get the pic is next time I update.

ps the girl in the pic was originally going to be Kagome but I had no pic to go from and drew the wrong kind of school uniform for her (i was looking at a pic of a different school uniform and drew it from that) : P but ssshhh don't tell anyone... or I shall have to kill you!

another pic I did but is too big to put on media miner is this...http/photobucket dot com/albums/f32/CatBlackJynx/Trillow?actionview¤t000Trillowbig.jpg;

this one I coloured in using photoshop, soon as I figure out how to put it in mediaminer I will put it there. Go see it it is good. promise. hey I know you guys can tell me whether you like my writing better or my drawings. : )

So tell me what you think! PLEASE! puppy pout

**Chapter 6**

_Social workers. The absolute enemy of anyone living on the streets. The streets is not somewhere people go unless the have to. Everyone who lives on the streets is there for a reason. Their other options for living are worse than the situation they are in when they are on the streets; and social workers will force you into one of those worse situations. True people die when they live on the streets but at least your still in control of your fate. The places social workers take you to or the place street people run away from there is no control, there is always danger but you can't fix it. On the streets you can fix it. You can run, you can fight, you can survive. When you live under someone though, your survival depends on them, if they want to hurt or kill you, they will, nothing you can do about it till you move to the streets._


End file.
